Bella Tradición
by Sakufannel
Summary: El derrotar a Hawkmoth les cobró un precio muy alto, sin Ladybug la vida parece ya no ser lo que era, en especial para Chat Noir, pero con la llegada de una nueva estudiante ¿logrará enfrentar su dolor? ¿podrá decirle adiós?


Les traigo otro one shot, esta vez con temática del Día de los muertos, espero que les guste y si es así, un review me haaría muy feliz.

Por cierto la melodía que se menciona en el fic, estoy entre dos: Llorona o Recuérdame. Lo dejo a su elección.

Hasta la siguiente historia :D

* * *

No podía creer que ya había pasado un año y medio desde que habían derrotado a Hawkmoth, sin embargo, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido como si hubiera sido ayer. El fuego, la destrucción de casi todo Paris; él y Ladybug pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, aun después de descubrir la verdad detrás de la máscara.

Su corazón se estrujó y se quedó paralizado en el momento en el que vio a su padre, mientras que la heroína reaccionó y se abalanzó en contra de él, el combate había sido muy reñido entre ellos; Adrien se reincorporó a la batalla minutos después lo que les dio una ventaja momentánea, Rena Rogue, Carapace y Queen Bee luchaban contra el ejército de guerreros, gracias a la víctima principal.

Chat Noir no quería seguir luchando, su padre intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, se justificaba a través de su madre; eso lo enfureció más, su mamá nunca permitiría ni querría que se sacrificaran a otras personas por ella. Sus emociones lo sobrepasaron y nubló su buen juicio, sin pensarlo activó su Cataclismo y se preparó para embestir el miraculous de su padre, Ladybug ante la inminente catástrofe que se avecinaba utilizó su amuleto encantado, ideó su plan.

En lo que se preparaba intentó hacer recapacitar a su compañero, pero él seguía enfocado en atacar a su padre, justo cuando puso en acción su plan… sucedió

El akumatizado se escabulló entre las sombras después de haber evitado el ataque de Queen Bee, ella intentó detenerlo, cuando logró sujetarlo un grito ahogado se escapó entre sus labios, los demás héroes se aproximaron listos para defenderse, en ese momento un silencio sepulcral inundó la guarida.

Todos observaban incrédulos la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos, habían atacado a Ladybug por la espalda, ella bajó su mirada con el temor impregnado en sus ojos azules, llamó a Chat quien aprovechando la conmoción destruyó el miraculous de la mariposa, confundido y sintiéndose traicionado le dedicó una última mirada llena de desprecio a su padre hasta que miró como regresaba a la normalidad; giró hacia sus amigos esperando su apoyo incondicional para este momento.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver el campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos, cortesía de Carapace, corrió hacia ellos, el pánico en su forma más pura inundaba su ser, en un último arranque de furia se abalanzó hacia el akumatizado, tomó el pequeño objeto y lo rompió de un puñetazo.

Una nube morada cubrió al chico, al esfumarse reveló a uno de sus compañeros de esgrima que había perdido en un combate con Marinette, una parte de él quería lastimarlo, pero su instinto lo obligó a ir con sus amigos.

– ¡Mi lady! –gritó al ver la sangre que fluía – ¡No! ¡tranquila, todo va a estar bien, vas a estar bien! ¡solo un último esfuerzo, arroja tu amuleto encantando y estarás bien! –sollozaba mientras le sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Los demás superhéroes lloraban, Rena Rouge se había dejado caer en sus rodillas, intentaba brindarle una sonrisa calmada para evitar que su amiga estuviera más nerviosa, ninguno de los presentes podía creer que ella había sido herida gravemente.

En un último esfuerzo la ayudaron a reincorporarse, Marinette comenzó a escupir sangre, su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y el impacto directo en su pecho, intentó respirar profundamente y reunió sus pocas fuerzas para arrojarlo, el pequeño objeto salió volando, la magia de la creación estaba regresando todo a la normalidad, los amigos miraron esperanzados las pequeñas catarinas, sabían que era la único que podía salvarla. Cuando la rodearon se alejaron, todos sonrieron listos para escuchar la voz de Ladybug algo asustada, pero como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo único que escucharon fue el sonido de una caída.

Se acercaron con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el golpe de la realidad fue cruel. Tikki estaba al lado de Marinette, llorando amargamente antes de desmayarse debido al daño que había sufrido, Chat se acercó a ella esperando que solo estuviera desmayada, que su magia estuviera tardando en hacer efecto; la reacción de Alya fue automática, un alarido desgarrador brotó de su garganta, Nino la abrazaba con fuerza para intentar consolarla, aunque él también lloraba. Incluso Chloé después de superar la impresión de que su heroína favorita era la misma chica que hacía parte de su vida molesta, así como ella se lo había hecho desde el primer instante que se habían conocido, esa chica que le había brindado su apoyo cuando usaba la máscara, de las pocas personas que habían creído en ella no por lo que aparentaba sino por quien era en realidad.

– ¿Dupain-Cheng? –preguntó murmurando para sí –Despierta, no puedes… no hagas esto –sollozó –no cuando al fin nos llevamos bien –la sujetó y comenzó a sacudirla, de una u otra forma la haría reaccionar.

– ¡Déjala Bourgeois! –gritó Alya furiosa ante los actos de la rubia abalanzándose hacia ella para alejarla del cuerpo de la chica de ojos azules –Ma... Marinette… despierta ¿sí? –sollozó intentando llamarla –¿qué haré sin mi mejor amiga? –las lágrimas cortaron su voz, Nino regresó a su lado.

Chat miraba el cuerpo de la heroína, esos ojos azules que había visto todos los días ahora estaban sin brillo, dos cuencas vacías que nunca más se iluminarían cada vez que sonreía, esa risa que le alegraba, esa voz que parecía digna de los mismos ángeles.

Su compañera, su amor, su Ladybug, su princesa, su amiga, su Marinette eran la misma persona, tenía tanto que decirle, pero ahora nunca podría decírselo. Inconscientemente imaginó que ella estaba bien, que le sonreía y le decía que todo estaría bien, ese pensamiento le dio una ligera infusión de energía para que saliera de su estado ensimismado.

Se levantó, sabía que seguía llorando, sin saber de donde obtuvo las fuerzas se acercó a su padre y lo inmovilizó para asegurarse de que no escaparía; ayudó a la víctima del último akuma de su padre a reincorporarse, antes de indicarle que se quedara quieto en lo que llegaban los paramédicos. Lo miró con furia, él había sido quien la había matado, sin embargo; sabía que no era su culpa. Todos eran víctima de su padre.

– Lo siento mucho –la voz del maestro Fu retumbó en todo el lugar –me llevaré a Ladybug para que no descubran su identidad… Chat Noir debo resolver asuntos pendientes contigo –el rubio solo asintió, recogió el miraculous de la mariposa y se lo entregó al maestro quien volvió a mirarlo con tristeza.

El rubio se quedó mirando a la chica antes de que la cubrieran con una sábana blanca, Tikki se estaba reincorporando lentamente. Los demás héroes quisieron seguirla, pero él los detuvo, les ordenó que llevaran a su padre abajo, ahí los recibiría la policía para así entregar a su pa… no, a Hawkmoth a las autoridades correspondientes.

Nino le dedicó una última mirada antes de retirarse con los demás. Adrien miraba a través del enorme ventanal como es que Gabriel era custodiado por el padre de Sabrina antes de llevárselo en una patrulla.

Cuando todo se calmó se dejó caer en el lugar donde había muerto ella, sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él, como si una parte de él también había muerto en aquel lugar.

Lo había perdido todo en un día.

El dolor lo embargaba cada vez que recordaba aquel día, aunque esta vez fue una manera diferente, era como si su corazón se fuera entumeciendo como defensa ante el hueco que sentía. Adrien seguía observando el amanecer al mismo tiempo que silenciosas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, los recuerdos lo torturaban cada vez más, sus amigos se brindaban apoyo, pero él estaba destrozado hasta un nivel irreparable. Su padre había sido la razón de que todo eso pasara, de que el gran amor de su vida se fuera para siempre, que su mejor amiga no pudiera estar con él, sentía tantas ganas de hablar con ella, el poder decirle todo lo que no había podido en vida.

Sus memorias le hicieron recordar cuando le dijo los padres de la chica lo que había acontecido, el maestro Fu lo acompañó aquella noche. El dolor era casi insoportable, deseaba haber intercambiado lugares con ella, deseaba que a quien tuvieran que enterrar fuera a él.

Los padres de Marinette dudaron ante la noticia, su pequeña hija no podía ser la heroína favorita de todo Paris sin que ellos no se percataran ¿o sí? Cuando Fu los llevó a identificar el cuerpo, sus corazones se rompieron, quedando irreparables. No había mayor pérdida para un padre que la de un hijo, y aun así en todo momento le demostraron su apoyo. Incluso en el entierro de la joven.

Esa tarde no había parado de llover, la tempestad hacía más deprimente el ambiente, sus compañeros y profesores estaban reunidos. El resto de la ceremonia fue una mezcla de dolor y apoyo entre todos, Alya no dejaba de llorar; Adrien, en cambio, era como si se hubieran apagado sus emociones.

Nada sería igual a partir de ese día.

Salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases. Cansando de sufrir se dirigió a su escuela, saludó a todos sus compañeros, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa triste, el salón no era el mismo sin Marinette. Bostezó debido a la falta de sueño, detalle que no se le hizo extraño a Nino, pues él se había percatado del estado emocional de rubio. Pensó en hablar con él, pero sabía que sería inútil, su mejor amigo había cambiado para siempre.

Todos estaban sentados en silencio hasta que entró la profesora Bustier, aclaró su garganta para conseguir la atención de sus alumnos, los saludó con mayor ánimo, aunque dentro de ella todavía sentía el dolor por la pérdida de la joven estudiante, justamente por eso brindaba todo el apoyo y consideración a sus alumnos.

– Muy bien estudiantes, el día de hoy les traigo una noticia –el comentario levantó la curiosidad de los presentes –tendremos una compañera nueva que se unirá a nuestro salón, espero que todos sean amables con ella –suspiró levemente –ella viene de otro país por lo que les pido que la ayuden a que se adapte con mayor facilidad a nuestra comunidad, por favor pasa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, una chica de cabello largo oscuro se asomó, sus ojos cafés chocaron con los de Adrien, quien parecía estar en su propio mundo, torturándose con sus recuerdos, ella desvió su mirada y se acercó a la profesora. Ella le sonrió, controlando sus nervios se presentó.

– Buenos días a todos –su acento de inmediato llamó la atención de casi todos los estudiantes –me llamo Frida.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida grupal, ella tímidamente buscó un asiento libre, su mirada se posó en el que estaba junto a Adrien, él reaccionó y recordó que Nino se había cambiado junto a Alya para brindarle su apoyo.

Instintivamente miró a sus amigos, la nueva estudiante se sentó junto a él, ella lo miró, sus ojos cafés brillando por la curiosidad. Estaba por iniciar conversación cuando la lección comenzó.

El resto del día fue normal, se escuchaban pequeñas conversaciones sobre la fiesta de Halloween que se llevaría a cabo dentro de 15 días.

Frida miraba a los demás estudiantes como se marchaban, suspiró para calmar sus nervios, había intentado varias formas de entablar conversaciones con sus nuevos compañeros, no obstante, todos habían resultado en fracasos. Por un instante deseó estar en su natal México, pero sabía que debía apoyar a su tía.

Comenzó a caminar a la salida, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la silueta que estaba delante de ella hasta que chocó.

– Lo siento mucho –espetó cuando sintió el golpe –no veía por donde iba.

– No, fue mi culpa… eres la chica nueva –la chica miró al joven rubio –lamento por no haber sido educado contigo.

–No te preocupes –sonrió –no eres el único que está como deprimido en el salón.

El rubio se sorprendió ante la observación de la chica, ella no los conocía y se había dado cuenta del estado.

– Será mejor que me marche, adiós…

– Adrien, ese es mi nombre.

– Lindo nombre, hasta mañana Adrien.

Al día siguiente Adrien comenzó a hablar con la chica, incluso le ayudó a que se fuera integrando con los demás; no sabía la razón detrás de su actuar, pero por alguna razón cuando hablaba con ella se sentía ligeramente mejor.

Poco a poco con el paso de los días, el cambio en ellos era notorio. Tanto que la señorita Bustier les había encomendado trabajos en equipo sobre otras partes del mundo, específicamente de alguna de las tradiciones que más les llamara la atención, cuando lo estaba explicando la joven de ojos cafés sonreía con emoción.

– Veo que estás emocionada –le susurró Adrien.

– Puede enseñarles un poco de mi país gracias a esta tarea… de hecho, tengo el presentimiento de que fue por eso que decidió hacer el proyecto.

– ¿Puedo hacerlo contigo?

– Me encantaría.

Cuando las clases terminaron, el par se dirigió a la casa de la chica para iniciar con el proyecto. Al entrar se percató de las diversas decoraciones en la residencia, algunas muy propias de Halloween, otras que no sabía muy bien reconocer.

Un olor dulzón y desconocido para el ex héroe de Paris, inundó su nariz. Curioso se acercó a la cocina con su compañera de clase detrás de él.

– Hola tía –la mayor le sonrió y dejó de preparar lo que sea que estuviera preparando.

– Hola cielo, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? –le dio un beso en la mejilla, al acercarse se percató de la presencia del muchacho a su lado –hola jovencito, veo que mejoraste tus gustos Frida.

– No tía, Adrien es solo un amigo –comentó avergonzada por el comentario –vamos a hacer un trabajo escolar, cuando terminemos prometo ayudarte en la cocina.

– Muchas gracias, pero no te preocupes todavía tenemos 2 días para terminar los detalles de la ofrenda.

– ¿Ofrenda? –preguntó Adrien –lo siento, no quería sonar imprudente –se sonrojó.

– Es para el Día de Muertos, la de este año será especial ¿verdad, tía?

– Tan especial como tú la quieras hacer pequeña.

– Vamos a estar en el estudio.

El par se dirigió a uno de los cuartos. Adrien seguía maravillado con los aromas, no es que nunca hubiera olido cosas dulces, pero era algo nuevo. Sin más comenzaron a trabajar.

Su compañera estaba preparando rápidamente diversos contenidos, algo que sorprendió al joven Agreste, tanto que sentía que no estaba realmente trabajando en la tarea. Quería ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo auxiliarla.

En un determinado momento la tía de la chica los llamó a comer, eso pareció sacar de su trance a la jovencita, quien rápidamente se levantó, llevándose al rubio con ella. Los platillos que estaban sobre la mesa eran muy diferentes a lo esperaba.

– Debes extrañar tu país.

– Sé que muchos extranjeros piensan que México es un caos, y no negaré que lo es, pero no lo cambiaría… fue duro para mí el venir a Francia, dejar todo lo que conocía –su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

– Ya cariño, a tus padres no les gustaría verte en ese estado –le sonrió con ternura –ánimo que te necesito para que armemos la ofrenda.

– Sí tía, si quieres cuando terminemos la puedes ver.

– Preferiría saber un poco más de ese "Día de Muertos"

– Para resumir, es nuestra manera de recordar a todos nuestros seres queridos que ya no están con nosotros, vienen a visitarnos y nosotros los invitamos con la ofrenda, en ella ponemos diversos elementos tradicionales, velas, flores de cempasúchil, nube, platillos favoritos del difunto, su retrato, muchos dulces, calaveras de azúcar –la chica sacó su celular ante la cara de confusión del rubio y le mostró diversos altares.

Entre más fotos veía quedaba más maravillado, los colores y adornos, las personas maquilladas como si fueran calaveras. Sonaba como una hermosa tradición; su corazón se estrujó al pensar en la heroína fallecida.

– Pensaba hablar con el director Damocles y ver si podía hacer una pequeña demostración de lo que era, pero gracias a la señorita Bustier podré hacerlo –su voz demostraba su entusiasmo –mis padres me inculcaron gran pasión por esta celebración –una lágrima se deslizó en la mejilla de Frida.

– Cariño, en esta ciudad hay cierto toque de magia… me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Chat Noir y a Ladybug –eso último parecía que lo decía más para ella –tal vez puedas verlos –le guiñó su ojo.

– ¿Verlos?

– Las almas de nuestros difuntos vienen a visitarnos y, ante la presencia mágica que hay en algunos lugares, hay casos en los que podemos verlos –suspiró –yo llegué a ver a mi bisabuela cuando tenía su edad.

Al terminar de comer, Adrien y Frida estuvieron armando una hermosa presentación, para el joven parecía la respuesta para sus mayores deseos. Cuando lograron terminar su tarea, él se marchó, no sin antes pedirle a la chica que le ayudara a conseguir lo necesario para su propia ofrenda.

Al día siguiente el par pasó a exponer, los compañeros junto con la maestra quedaron estupefactos ante la tradición, y más cuando les enseñaron una calaverita de azúcar. La señorita Bustier estaba agradecida por el trabajo tan hermoso realizado por los estudiantes; aquella emoción ya no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Nino y Alya se acercaron a ellos para aclarar sus dudas, la joven las contestó con gusto e incluso los invitó a ver la suya cuando quisieran. Adrien estaba algo frustrado porque no podía conseguir todo lo necesario, estaba por rendirse, pero Plagg le brindaba su apoyo para que no lo hiciera, al mirar al kwami se sintió algo culpable al recordar que había querido renunciar a él después de la muerte de Marinette.

– Estoy seguro de que funcionará –le dijo mientras mordía su rebanada de camembert.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Adrien curioso ante las palabras de Plagg

– No, a nada…

Estaba terminando, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos su ofrenda no se parecía en lo más mínimo a las que le había enseñado la chica. Colocó la foto de Marinette, quien le dedicaban una hermosa sonrisa.

Sin perder más tiempo le llamó a su compañera para que viera su "ofrenda". Habían pasado 20 minutos cuando Frida llegó, Adrien le abrió la puerta y cuando la vio cargando varias cosas le ayudó; ella le sonrió y comenzaron manos a la obra.

– Ella debió ser una persona muy importante para ti –comentó al ver la foto –espera un momento… es la misma chica cuya foto estaba en el salón.

– Su nombre era Marinette –suspiró intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta –es la chica más amable, generosa, valiente y graciosa que podrías conocer –sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas – si la hubieras conocido…

– Adrien –lo abrazó con fuerza –espero que al menos sirva para honrar a tan magnífica persona.

Cuando terminaron el joven quedó maravillado con el resultado, la chica sí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de la falta de materiales había armado algo hermoso. Las velas acomodadas en un camino, las flores y algunos pétalos formaban un sublime tapete; le agradeció a la chica quien seguía sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

– Espero que puedas verla –comentó esperanzada al despedirse.

Plagg se escabulló de su escondite y también quedó estupefacto ante la ofrenda, los platillos que había traído Frida, a pesar de su dulzura, causaron que el estómago de ambos rugiera por probarlos. Estuvo el resto del día ahí sentado, para matar el tiempo comenzó a tocar el piano, una pequeña composición que le había enseñado su nueva compañera, una melodía que describía perfectamente su sentir.

No supo la razón, pero se transformó en Chat Noir, Plagg solo le respondió con una sonrisa, como si el kwami supiera algo que él no.

El sonido hacía eco en la enorme y solitaria mansión, el joven Agreste estaba liberando todo el dolor guardado en su corazón en aquella canción; cerró sus ojos en un vano intento para controlar sus lágrimas que parecían no tener fin. El viento soplaba con fuerza y la lluvia comenzó a hacerle compañía.

De pronto un olor muy familiar inundó su nariz, sus orejas se movieron al detectar unos ruidos. Abrió sus ojos y observó como la llama de las velas aumentaba de tamaño, en el camino de pétalos se podían apreciar pequeñas pisadas. Dejó de tocar y se acercó al altar.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían; del humo de las velas se iba formando una silueta que reconocería en cualquier lado. Una joven con su cabello oscuro recogido, usaba un vestido blanco que tenía un cinturón rojo con puntos negros, sus ojos azules brillaban incluso más que antes.

– Hola gatito –le sonrió como si nada malo hubiera pasado –no llores, estoy aquí –su mano cuidadosamente limpió sus lágrimas.

– Mi…mi Lady –tartamudeó – ¿eres tú? ¿realmente tú? –ella asintió.

– Lamento haberlos dejado –el brillo dorado que la rodeaba pareció perder intensidad –en especial a ti…Adrien –una lágrima se deslizó en el rostro de la chica.

Chat se levantó confundido, su corazón quería explotar de alegría, frente a él estaba el amor de su vida, tenía tanto por decirle que no sabía cómo empezar, sin controlarse besó sus labios; una sensación extraña lo embargó.

Melancolía, tristeza, añoranza, amor… eran demasiadas emociones para ambos. Al separarse, sujetó suavemente el rostro y la miró; sorprendido se percató de los ligeros diseños en su rostro, los colores de las flores, incluso una pequeña Catarina dibujada de la misma forma que aquellas calaveritas de azúcar, los diseños la hacían incluso más hermosa.

– Chat –lo interrumpió –quiero que seas muy feliz, vive cada momento con la misma alegría ¿me lo prometes?

– Eso es mucho pedir Mari, sin ti yo –un sollozo quebró su voz.

– Quiero que sepas que, aunque físicamente ya no esté contigo, siempre lo estaré, te esperaré y seguiré amando –le sonrió –a ti, a Alya, a Nino, incluso a Chloé –comentó a esta última entre risas –a todos nuestros amigos, nunca los abandonaré ¿lo sabes? ¿verdad?

– Lo sé Marinette, pero eso no evitará que te extrañaré y más que nunca necesito tu apoyo… te necesito –suplicaba entre lágrimas.

– Cada vez que sientass el viento acariciando tu rostro, seré yo dándote mi apoyo, cuando estés riendo yo también lo estaré… te amo Adrien –la miró, ella estaba sonrojada.

– Y yo siempre te amaré Mari.

Estuvieron en silencio, viendo como las velas se consumían lentamente.

– Espero que puedas perdonar a tu padre –el rubio estaba por contestarle, ella lo silenció con un dedo –él tenía su corazón en el lugar equivocado, no supo enfrentar su dolor y les hizo daño a todos a su alrededor. Prométeme que no harás eso.

– Jamás haría eso.

– Muy bien –las campanas del reloj interrumpieron sus palabras –creo que es hora de marcharme, diles a mis padres que siempre los amaré ¿sí? Cuida de ellos.

– Creo que ellos han cuidado más de mí que yo de ellos –le reveló –han sido mejores padres en este año que mi padre en toda mi vida… pero, no tienes que irte todavía –la desesperación en su voz era considerable.

– Tengo que, dile a Plagg y a Tikki que gracias por avisarme del portal.

– ¿Cómo fue qué te enteraste?

– Idea del maestro Fu, creíste que la llegada de Frida fue una coincidencia –sonrió de forma traviesa –su nombre significa la que trae paz… y veo que le hace honor a su nombre, Fu eligió bien.

– Ella me ayudó mucho, incluso fue ella quien me explicó cómo organizar la ofrenda –una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; debía encontrar la manera de agradecerle por su apoyo.

– Eso me consuela, podré marcharme en paz.

– No quiero que te vayas –suplicó –le agradeceré mañana, pero no te vayas… quédate conmigo –las lágrimas volvían a mojar su rostro –¡yo debía protegerte! ¡debí detener al akumatizado antes que a mi padre! ¡fue mi culpa Marinette! ¡Yo debí morir en tu lugar! –su voz sonaba cada vez más histérica, comenzó a jalar ligeramente su cabello.

¡No podía decirle adiós otra vez; cómo es que ella no se daba cuenta!

– Gatito –lo llamó –no fue tu culpa –lo abrazó, ella también lloraba –no dejes que el resentimiento contamine tu corazón, yo estaré contigo. Y siempre podemos vernos así el próximo año, solo dile a los demás… quiero ver a mis padres la próxima vez –su sonrisa temblaba por contener las lágrimas, el nudo le impedía seguir hablando.

– Prometes visitarme cada año.

– Solo sigue las instrucciones de Frida y así será… hasta pronto Adrien.

– Adiós mi princesa –le sonrió.

Él quiso sujetar su mano para impedir que se marchara, sin embargo; era demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba. Adrien se levantó, una parte de él se sentía en paz, sabía que todavía tenía cosas que decirle, sabía que se corazón siempre la añoraría, no obstante, haría valer su promesa, viviría por ella.

Viviría para que en el momento en el que se vieran otra vez, él tuviera muchas aventuras que contarle.


End file.
